


Knowledge is Power

by ohprettyweeper



Series: The Last Bandito [5]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprettyweeper/pseuds/ohprettyweeper
Summary: Faylinn, Idlri, and Tyler are all tasked with finding new information about someone or something.





	Knowledge is Power

Ildri pushed open the heavy wooden door, motioning for Faylinn to go ahead of her. Faylinn looked at the walls and walls of books; she had no idea such a room existed. 

“What is this place?” she asked, breathless. 

“New Dema Government Library,” Ildri replied, tapping her fingers on her chin as she began to examine the shelves. She nodded towards a long, sturdy table — one of a few set up throughout the library. “Have a seat, I’ll find you some books with what you’re looking for. You’re on a visitor pass, so as long as I’m here, you can be in here. Don’t wander and don’t get me in trouble.”

Even as she sat, Faylinn’s awe at so many books in one place continued. There were to libraries in New Dema, one at the north end of the city and one at the south. Faylinn had frequented both, but neither of them were anything like this. 

Ildri hefted a stack of several books onto the table, disappeared again, and came back pushing a cart with even more heavy volumes. “Many of the books here were written by those who originally settled and founded New Dema — all the way back to the first Banditos. Because many of them contain information about Old Dema, the government decided to keep them from the public, to minimize the curiosity over the former hometown.”

Faylinn sorted through some of the books, landing on a hardcover one about an inch thick. The green cover was worn, frayed at the corners, and bordered with a thin line of gold paint. 

“ _The Book of Clancy_ ,” Faylinn read aloud. “Who was Clancy? Or is?”

“Was. We don’t actually know much about him or who he was, exactly. His letters were passed down over the ages and eventually compiled into this book. The original letters are stored here, locked away and untouched for years.”

Faylinn nodded. “I thought you were an assistant, Il? How do you know all this?”

Ildri laughed “I’m an assistant to the top officials here, Fay. It’s my job to know, and besides, not like I haven’t done my own reading from time to time.”

That made sense. Ildri wasn’t necessarily the nerdy intellectual type, but she had always been an avid reader. Faylinn opened the cover of _The Book Of Clancy_ and began to read. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Ildri said, nodding to her cousin before disappearing back through the heavy library door. 

* * *

When Ildri returned to the top floor of The Tower, her boss, Andre, was on a phone call. She made for her desk, but he snapped once at her to get her attention. Ildri walked towards his desk and waited with her hands behind her back for him to finish the phone call. 

Once the receiver was nested back on the phone base, Andre stood. “I need you to get me everything we have on Quinn Walsh.”

“Of course, right away,” Ildri answered, heading for her own desk in the large open room. “Any information in particular, sir?”

“Any ties she may have to Old Dema. Per our informants, she has been requesting an escort to the wall.”

Ildri’s head snapped up. “The wall? She _wants_ to go into Old Dema?”

Andre nodded. “We don’t know why, but we need to find out. I need you to do the research on her while I meet with the others.”

Ildri was already digging into the university professor’s history and compiling the information into a file. The Conference, as New Dema’s government officials were known, would track this woman down and likely detain her, and it would be their expectation to have all of the details of her life. 

Andre returned some hours later, just as Ildri was putting the finishing touches on her report. She printed the pages and handed them over to her superior. 

“Perfect. Keep a copy for yourself — we’re going to use you for this, Ildri.”

She raised her brow. “Excuse me?”

Andre fell into his desk chair. “The others in The Conference, and myself — we need someone to get close to this woman. We need to know why she wants into Old Dema, and we aren’t sure that information will come from your report — not that we think you’ll leave anything wanting, mind you.”

“Understood,” Ildri assured. “I will say, I wasn’t sure how helpful the report would be, sir. As far as everything I could find on Quinn Walsh, her record and her life are both flawless.”

Andre nodded. “Right. Then you’ll go undercover. You understand it won’t change your job status, yes? Thought it’s outside of your usual work, this is still part of your commitment to The Conference.”

Ildri swallowed; that was not something of which she needed to be reminded. “Of course, sir. So then …”

“You’re done here for now, Ildri. Report back when you have something, not before. Until we know Quinn’s intentions, we cannot risk her being aware of yours.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ildri gathered her things and left then, taking Quinn’s file with her. Meeting the other woman would be simple; gaining her trust would not be so easy. 

* * *

Tyler was just home from his assigned work when the knock on the door sounded. He looked up from where he sat on his makeshift bed, his fingers dropping the shoelace he had begun to untie. 

Cautiously, he made for the door, only opening after the second knock. Outside of his room, the Bishop known as Reisdro was standing and waiting. 

“Come in,” Tyler offered, stepping back from the doorway. 

The Bishop accepted his invitation. He stepped only a few feet into the room; Tyler closed the door behind him. 

“I’ve been told that you feel pulled to go beyond the wall.”

Tyler swallowed hard. “It was only a thought, Bishop. I know that I belong to Dema now.”

“That you do,” Reisdro nodded. “But the Bishops wish to grant you the opportunity to see for yourself what is beyond our walls. There is a certain woman which we need more information on. It is our decision that you and another will be the ones to seek her out and bring that information back to us.”

“How will I find her?”

“Instead of reporting to work tomorrow, you will report to the temple. Keons will give you all the information you need to find her.”

Tyler nodded. “Yes. Bishop?”

Residro raised his brow. 

“Who will go with me?”

Reisdro smiled. “The Heathen of your choice, my son. I would advise you choose wisely.”

Tyler had many more questions, but his upbringing told him to hold his inquiries for now. He would wait for the information from Keons tomorrow, and then he would ask questions if the opportunity arose. 

Beyond that, he would take this chance to be outside the wall and make good use of it.


End file.
